A Timeless Evil
by A.H.S. Stories
Summary: A story in 3 chapters. Follow The Doctor in his 3 most recent incarnations as he and Rose face a vile demon. Some secrets are best left said. Chapter 1 is Chris' Doctor - taking place between "Dalek" and "Father's Day". Chapter 2 is David's Doctor - takes place between "Satan Pit" and "Fear Her", Chapter 3 is Matt's Doctor - takes place between "Time of Angels" and "Amy's Choice"


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Doctor Who, Rose, the T.A.R.D.I.S. and any other recognizable components in this story that are copyrighted do not belong to me and are graciously on loan until the BBC reclaims them from my reality. To the best of my knowledge – Dralen IV and it's environment, citizens and customs are my creation. Please ask permission before playing with characters there.

Rated M (currently) for mature themes. Kiddies beware.

This chapter takes place during Season 1 with Chris's Doctor – sometime between "Dalek" and "Father's Day". Chapter 1: See No Evil, Chapter 2: Hear No Evil (David's Doctor - takes place between "Satan Pit" and "Fear Her"), Chapter 3: Speak No Evil (Matt's Doctor - takes place between "Time of Angels" and "Amy's Choice".)

Comments and Constructive Criticism welcome as always. Enjoy!

**Doctor Who -A Timeless Evil – a story in 3 chapters.**

Darkness swirled around her consciousness, engulfing her in a hazy cocoon of nothingness. It didn't frighten her, although a nagging voice in the back of her mind was screaming that it should. "Stay awake, stay awake. It's not safe. Can't sleep now Rose, wake up!"

Overpowered once again, her mind mercifully blinked out – protecting her spirit when she could no longer protect her body.

++Twelve hours earlier++

"Well Rose Tyler, where do you want to go now?"

Rose smiled, bouncing excitedly inside the console room of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She gazed fondly at the Doctor as he bounded excitedly around the control panels manipulating switches, levers and dials at a dizzying rate as he prepared to launch the time machine into the Vortex.

"Forward" she called out. "Somewhere urban but old fashioned."

The Doctor knit his brows together momentarily, scanning his memory for a suitable location in the universe. Almost instantly he snapped his fingers and began setting the final controls to guide them on their way.

"It'll take about an hour to get there," he exclaimed, "Dralen IV – it's a renaissance colony, mostly tourists and vacationers there for a lark." He looked up at her from across the console, grinning broadly. "You'll luv it!"

"S'pose I'd best find something more fitting to wear then, ya?" Rose replied, "I think I saw just the thing in the closet."

The Doctor chuckled as she disappeared down the hall muttering loudly about hoping the T.A.R.D.I.S. hadn't moved the room since she'd last found it. He leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up along the console. It had been a while since they had taken a vacation and he was looking forward to a few days off from saving the universe.

Satisfied that the ship could handle the trip – he closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze off while they hurtled across time and space.

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

"Doctor," the Time Lord awoke to his companion's distinct voice echoing through the halls. "Do ya think this'll be alright?"

Swinging his feet down to the ground, the Doctor looked up just as Rose moved to stand in front of the console. Time slowed briefly as he took in the outfit she had changed into while he had been resting.

It was a simple renaissance peasant dress really. The long skirt was an emerald green color with golden swirls embroidered along the hem. A suede vest was laced shut over a billowing white top with a deep scooped neck. The effect was almost identical to wearing a corset. Swallowing deeply, he wrenched his gaze back up to her face as he realized she was still talking to him; and he was pretty sure he had missed a question.

"Fine," he managed to squeeze out, "It'll be just fine."

Rose beamed, not unaware of the effect she was having on the 900 year old man. It was no secret she rather fancied him – and she suspected the feeling was mutual – and she certainly didn't have anyone she was seeing regularly since her and Mickey had split. She had taken to subtly teasing the Doctor more often and took great pleasure in testing his restraint in the relationship department.

"Are we there yet?" she repeated, "Do you need to get changed as well?"

"Nope and nope" the Doctor grinned as he replied. Glancing down at his attire, he straightened his black leather jacket with a quick tug down.

"This will do me jus' fine."

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

Stepping out from the T.A.R.D.I.S., Rose could hardly believe how much Dralen IV resembled Earth. Geographically it was a mix of thick shrubs and towering trees – mostly appearing to be evergreen in nature – and packed dirt landscape similar to the Midwestern United States. The land was astoundingly flat as well and Rose was sure she would have been able to see for miles in any direction if it wasn't for the dense grove of pine trees surrounding where the Doctor had set the T.A.R.D.I.S. down in.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, turning in a full circle and surveying the clear, teal sky as she did. "But where is everyone?"

Smiling, the Doctor stuffed his hands deep into his jeans pockets, "C'mon" he said. "The village is just under a kilometer that way." He strode out past the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, pointing through the trees.

"That's East, right?" Rose queried. "Let's have at it then."

Quickly securing the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor fell into step with Rose. He smiled and she asked about the plants around them as they walked casually towards the village walls that were just barely discernible through the grove.

The air within the village was a heady mixture of roasting meats, open fireplaces, mead and what Rose had come to recognize as the overall smell of the land. It was a subtle combination of buttered biscuits, syrup and soil – just barely there in each breath. The combined aromas were both stimulating and soothing and complimented the atmosphere around them quite well.

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

The village of Serven was a walled community, similar to medieval Europe and was currently in the midst of celebrating the fall harvest with a weeklong festival of thanks. The streets were full of vendors of every type imaginable. Craftsmen proudly displayed rugs, pottery, jewelry and clothing. Fruits, nuts and other delicacies were available as well. Crowds of villagers and visitors swarmed the streets, laughing and eagerly taking in the celebration.

"It's amazing!" Rose gasped; reaching out her hand to clasp the Doctor's as they walked deeper into the village.

To their right, a juggler delicately balanced what looked like a drumstick along his forehead and whirled three shiny spheres around him in a dizzying display of his skill. People streamed past the travelers with little notice and close proximity.

"What would you like to do first, Rose?" The Doctor asked, glancing down at the blonde woman who was pressing against his side in an attempt to avoid being bowled over by a passing local.

"Let's go find something to eat," Rose replied, her London accent switching the "th" sound to the "F" sound that the Doctor had become quite accustomed – and perhaps a bit endeared- to.

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

"So what do you think?"

Rose glanced to her side as the Doctor leaned in to speak over the cacophony of sounds. They were seated at a café of sorts – watching an elaborate musical dance performance with over 20 participants. The swirling of costumed skirts and clapping of the audience to the flitting pipe music was absolutely stunning.

"It's sort of like Michael Flately, ya." She replied.

"D'ya fancy staying the night?" he continued, "or camp in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and come back in the morning?"

"Here, definitely!" Rose exclaimed, "There's just so much to see. I don't want to miss any of it."

Smiling, the Doctor excused himself and wove through the crowd – leaving Rose to become absorbed in the dancing before them. He had seen a lovely Inn on their way to the square and felt sure he could find them a suitable room; well he could with the psychic paper really.

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

"S'then I said…" Rose's words slurred as spoke, a wide carefree smile shining across her face as she paused and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Wow, this Dralian ale is quite the drink!" she continued.

"Yeah," the Doctor responded, grinning just as broadly, "I think you're a bit drunk." He paused, a small giggle overcoming him mid-sentence before finishing, "I think I'M a bit drunk too!"

Rose found this incredibly funny and spent several minutes trying to regain her breath after laughing so hard the room spun.

"Ya," she slurred, "Think I'm gonna head to our room now. Ya coming?"

"In a bit," the Doctor answered, "I don't believe I'm nearly drunk enough. I hardly have the time, believe it or not, to have enough good liquor to make me tipsy. I plan on enjoying this moment fully."

"Okay then."

Rose pushed back her chair, using both hands to steady herself as she did, and stood slowly, tipping her head forward a bit as she fought the swimmy thing her brain and eyes seemed to be doing. She hoped the level of drunkenness tonight didn't correspond to the intensity of the hangover the next morning.

"g'night!"

"Goodnight Rose."

With a friendly wave, the Doctor watched his energetic companion as she carefully (and rather gracefully he decided) wove through the merry (very drunk) crowd of locals and tourists towards the Inn they had booked into. Turning towards the table again, he considered pouring himself another glass of ale.

Shaking his head, he simply reached for the bottle and took a hearty swig.

The night was dark and quiet when he finally found his way to their room. Being careful not to wake his companion, he snuck quietly into the room and propped himself up in a large armchair – feet on a small table nearby – and quickly feel into a pleasantly drunken sleep.

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

"Is that you Doctor?" Rose still slurred the words together as she heard heavy footsteps follow her through the winding alleyway near the Inn.

"I thought you were staying out a bit longer."

Rose made an attempt to turn around, but was quickly caught off balance. Strong arms reached around her, stopping her undignified fall. She had a few clear observations- the spinning of her head and the sensation of a damp cloth being slid along her cheek.

"Easy there," the owner of the strong arms intoned.

Rose only had a few seconds to try and flee before the cloth came to rest over her mouth and nose – a sweet, thick smell flooding her senses and pushing her rapidly into the land of unconsciousness. Two things were on her mind as she slipped under. She was definitely in big trouble and the voice of her companion was not that of the Doctor.

Darkness swirled around her consciousness, engulfing her in a hazy cocoon of nothingness. It didn't frighten her, although a nagging voice in the back of her mind was screaming that it should. "Stay awake, stay awake. It's not safe. Can't sleep now Rose, wake up!"

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

Warm breath along her face teased Rose's consciousness. Thick bursts of heat pushed along her hair at the nape of her neck. Weakly, she tried to turn her face away from it, reaching a sluggish hand towards her head to help block the offending sensation.

"Oh no sweetheart," a deep voice she faintly recognized cooed into her ear, "I don't think so."

Panic coursed through her body and she desperately tried to flail her body away from the sound. Her actions brought further awareness of her environment as well as further reaction from her companion.

Rough hands grabbed her wrists, jerking them abruptly above her head. Crossed more along the forearms than the wrists, she felt the excruciating pain cut into her consciousness as her captor set his body weight down, crushing her arms together. The residual haziness she had awoken with blinked out as she felt a crack and lancing pain blossomed across her right wrist. A strangled cry of pain escaped her lips and she tried to curl her body away from her captor.

"Shh," the man above her intoned. "Not a sound unless you want your precious little neck broken." He shifted his weight off her arm briefly, moving that hand down along her skin and wrapping his fingers tightly in her hair. He tugged, arching her neck at an uncomfortable angle as he spoke, emphasizing his threat.

Rose's breath caught in her throat, a panicked gasp as she struggled to remain calm. She was jolted back into hyper awareness as she felt her attacker's other hand along the hem of her skirt. As he pressed his body against hers, her skirts shifted higher and higher up her thighs until her underwear was in line with his fingertips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shuddered and tried to wiggle her body away from his hand, her now free arm swinging weakly in an attempt to block his fingers.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids as her head wrenched up and then sharply back down against the ground once, twice, a third time until her arm fell limply against the stones beneath her. Unable to defend herself any longer, Rose drew in a shaking breath as she felt fingers roughly wrap around the crotch up her panties, digging in slightly before wrenching them off her body with a louder than life ripping sound. As she exhaled, she slipped into a sweet oblivion, spared from the merciless handling by the stranger above her. As the darkness engulfed her, she felt the man's hands as they spread her legs apart, fingers moving to grip her thighs tightly as he positioned her body for his own satisfaction.

SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL*SEENOEVIL

A loud groan filled the otherwise still room as the Doctor stretched his lanky frame out. His drunken night's sleep had left him quite sore since he had folded himself into a chair half his size. Yawning, he glanced towards the bulky form on the bed across from him.

"Rose!"

Adrenaline coursed through his hearts as he propelled himself out of the chair. Across the room from him was a perfectly neat bed, blanket roll still bundled for it's intended occupant to utilize. Fear began to nip at the edges of his consciousness as he realized that Rose had not made it back to their Inn room last night.

Flinging open the door, he swiftly moved through the Inn, making his way to the main entryway.

"ROSE!" he shouted as he went."

"Have ya seen my friend?" he asked the hostess as she passed him in the lobby, "She's got light hair..."

He hurriedly moved to the street outside the Inn as she shook her head side to side, an apologetic look on her face.

"C'mon Rose," the Doctor muttered to himself, purposefully striding around the Inn - gazing intently along the maze of roads and alleyways that make up the center of the village. "Where've you gotten off to?"

Winding his way through a tight knot of street, he made his way towards a darkened area more out of desperate concern rather than a sense of knowing. He moved in rapidly as he caught sight of a very familiar shoe pointing towards him from around the corner of what looked like a coal bin at the far end of the alleyway.

"Rose, Oh Rose..." he whispered, kneeling beside her crumpled body as he hesitantly reached out his fingers, trailing them along her throat, hardly daring to breath until he caught the steady, rhythmic pulsing beneath his fingers.

Cupping her cheek after he assured himself her pulse was regular, he took a quick inventory of her condition. Unconscious, she still had not responded to his voice or gentle touches. Her hair was splayed around her face, knots and dirt marring its usual brightness. Finger marks were visible around her face, and arms but her clothes appeared no worse for wear.

"I'm so sorry," he intoned, "I've got you now. I'm getting you back home safe and sound."

Carefully, he gathered her limp body into his arms, squelching his fear as he noted her lack of response to the change in position. Without a single look back, he purposefully strode out of the village gates, straight back to the calming shelter of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Hang on Rose," he whispered into her hair as he cradled her body close to his - trying to minimize the jostling from his rapid trek across uneven land - "I've got you, safe and sound." His lips faintly brushed along her forehead as he finished speaking. He was too intently focused to notice her faint stirring and low whimper as they moved rapidly back to the great blue box they both recognized as home.


End file.
